My Little Girl
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Go on, take on this old world. But to me, you know you'll always be my little girl.


And yet another 'I refuse to believe that finale' songfic. This time I used My Little Girl, by Tim McGraw, and it has a lot of Marshall and Norah in it. It's set roughly sixteen to seventeen years after Norah's birth, and it follows the relationship I like to think she'll have with Marshall (at least in my head). Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

"Dad, we're going to be fine."

"I know, I know…"

Marshall Mann stood across from his daughter, his arms over his chest. She was getting ready for her junior prom, and he still couldn't believe it. At sixteen (or almost seventeen, as she liked to remind him) years old, Norah looked more and more like her mother every day. He felt old. Wasn't it just yesterday when he held her for the first time just minutes after she was born? The moment she was placed in his arms, he had been firmly wrapped around her tiny little finger. She had been so tiny, wrapped in that little pink blanket. He had been convinced that she was a tiny angel and now, some seventeen years later, his thinking hadn't changed.

Norah ran her hands over the front of her dressed, then brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, as always." He knew that all parents thought their kids were beautiful, but Norah really was. And she had had all of the little boys calling her since she was thirteen.

She beamed at him. "Really?"

"Of course." He reached out and touched her cheek lightly.

Mary came into the room and smiled at her oldest daughter. "Your date is here, Nor."

Norah squealed and ran over to the mirror to check her makeup again. She had been a tomboy growing up, but when she reached high school, she started taking more of an interest in clothes and makeup, much to her father's dismay. Mary had assured him that it was perfectly normal, but that didn't mean that he had to be happy about it.

Wrapping her arms around Marshall's waist, Mary leaned into him and kissed him softly.

Marshall happily returned his wife's kiss. When Norah was just seven months old, Marshall had ended his engagement to Abigail Chaffee and he finally worked up the nerve to tell Mary how he felt. It had taken a few months, but finally they found where they were supposed to be: with each other. Then, shortly after Norah's first birthday, Mark had announced that he was moving to California for a job opportunity. Mary had been understandably upset; she had been abandoned by her own father and didn't want that to happen to her little girl. But Marshall had been there for her and Norah, and with ease he made the transition from Uncle Marshall to Daddy for Norah. In Norah's mind, he had been Daddy all along.

Samuel Marshall Mann arrived shortly after their second wedding anniversary, and when he was three and Norah was about to start the first grade, Mary gave birth a third time. Sara Elizabeth Mann arrived with a decidedly angry scream, but she settled down as soon as she was placed in her father's arms. Taking his own sweet time about being born, Luke Seth Mann finally arrived almost an hour after his sister. He was definitely more quiet than his twin sister and happy to be settled in his mother's arms.

All of his children had special places in his heart, but he and Norah shared a unique and deep bond. And he dreaded the day that she would move out and leave him, which was fast approaching.

Finally satisfied with her hair and makeup, Norah turned away from the mirror and kissed her dad. Then she hurried out of the room.

Mary hurried after her oldest child. "Wait up, Norah. I want pictures!"

Marshall followed them, his expression sad. Norah opened the front door and beamed at her date. She had been best friends with Jackson since they were kids, but sometime in their sophomore year of high school, things had changed between them. And while Marshall hated the idea of his baby girl dating, Jackson was a good kid.

Mary took pictures to her heart's content, then Norah and Jackson finally left.

After the door closed, Marshall went to Mary and wrapped his arms around her. Then he rested his head against hers and kissed her hair.

How had time gone by so fast?

_Gotta hold on easy _

_As I let you go_

_Gonna tell you that I love you _

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like angel_

_Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger_

_Since the day you were born_

That night, once Norah was home safe and sound, Marshall finally relaxed. Mary had teased him all night for being so uptight and watching the clock, but he didn't pay her any attention.

Norah said good night to her parents, then went into her bedroom and closed the door with a happy sigh.

Marshall watched her door close, and he felt a slight twinge in his heart. His little girl was growing up, and he desperately wanted to stop it, or at least slow it down just a little.

Mary came up behind him, resting a tender hand on his back. "You okay, Marshall?"

"She's growing up too fast," he lamented.

"That happens."

He grunted softly and Mary let him go.

"It's going to be okay, Marshall." She kissed his cheek, then walked back to the living room, leaving him alone in the hallway.

Marshall stayed where he was for a long time, just breathing and entertaining his thoughts. Then he finally knocked softly on his daughter's door and waited for her permission to enter.

"Come in, Daddy."

With a smile, he pushed the door open.

Norah was sitting cross-legged on her bed, a book in her lap. She had already changed into her favorite butterfly pajamas, and Marshall could see that she was reading one of her very favorite novels. She looked up at him and smiled.

He returned her smile and sat down across from her on the bed. "Hi, baby."

"Hi, Daddy." She brushed a thick strand of blond hair behind her ear.

Leaning over, he kissed her forehead gently. "I just wanted to tell you… I love you."

"Love you, too."

Smiling widely, he brushed her hair back and tried not to dwell on how fast his baby was growing up.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road _

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this old world_

_But to me, you know you'll always be _

_My little girl_

After Norah's junior prom, summer came and went, and suddenly her senior year was upon them. Talk turned to college acceptance letters and graduation presents, dorm rooms and part-time jobs to help with expenses.

All of it was a little overwhelming for Marshall. He missed the days of chasing butterflies and the worst problems being skinned knees. When he had graduated high school, his mother had been almost inconsolable, and he hadn't really understood why at the time.

Now he did.

After checking on the twins and Sam, Marshall slipped down the hall, to Norah's door. The light was off, and he smiled as a flood of memories washed over him. They had bought this house right after Sam was born, and Marshall was certain they couldn't have picked a better house to raise their family in.

He remembered all the times he had gone to Norah's door and whispered that he loved her, and when he walked away, he heard her whisper, "I love you more, Daddy."

Even when she was little, she was constantly causing mischief, just like her mother. And every time Marshall went to scold her, all she had to do was give him that crooked little smile. It melted his heart every time, and she knew it.

Reaching her door, he rested his head lightly against the solid wood and closed his eyes. Every time he looked at Norah, he saw the little girl that he'd spent hours chasing after and reading to. And every day she was stepping further away from him, into the big bad world. He had faith that she would be just fine, that he and Mary had done a good enough job raising her. But that didn't keep him from worrying about her all the time.

Sighing softly, he murmured, "I love you, Norah." Then he eased away from her door.

As he started to step away, he heard Norah call back to him softly. "Love you more, Daddy."

Her words made his heart swell, and he smiled as he walked down the hall, back to his own bedroom where Mary waited for him.

_When you were in trouble, that crooked little smile_

_Could melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you, I've turned around_

_And you've almost grown_

_Sometimes you're asleep, I whisper, "I love you."_

_In the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say_

"_Daddy, love you more."_

Norah's senior year flew by, and before Marshall knew it, he and Mary were sitting with Sam and the twins in the bleachers, waiting for Norah to walk across the stage and accept her diploma.

He reached out and grasped Mary's hand tightly.

Mary turned and looked at her husband. "Marshall? What's wrong?"

"She's graduating," he whispered.

"Yeah… that would be why we bought her the dress and the pearls and paid for all of those pictures." She nudged his shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

He shrugged slightly. Wasn't this the natural order of things? You had children, nurture them, love them, protect them and raise them right until they're ready to go out into the world on their own. Then you sit back and hope and pray that all of the talks and love sank in, and that they'll make good choices in their own lives. That was what every parent hoped for, wasn't it?

Leaning over, Mary rested her head on his shoulder. "We're not losing her, Marshall. She's always going to be our baby girl."

"I know…"

"So why are you so worried?"

"She's my girl. I don't think I'll ever really stop worrying about her."

"Of course you won't. That's what makes you such a great dad." She curled her fingers around his and squeezed affectionately.

"It's almost Norah's turn!" Sam declared excitedly, pointing at the stage.

Marshall and Mary exchanged a smile as the principal spoke into the microphone.

"And now, our valedictorian, Norah Mann."

Marshall beamed as Norah took the stage and began the speech that she had been working on for weeks.

"I know we can't wait to get out of here, so I'll make this short and sweet."

Mary laughed and kissed Marshall's cheek.

"All my life, my dad has told me that everything we do, everything we say, matters…"

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road _

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this old world_

_But to me, you know you'll always be _

_My little girl_

After the ceremony, Marshall drove his family and Norah's boyfriend to Norah's favorite restaurant. He had been so proud as she delivered her speech, and he knew that she would do great things in her life. He'd always known that.

Once they were in the restaurant, he noticed that instead of sitting beside him, Norah chose to sit beside Jackson. It made his heart ache, because she had always sat beside him. But it was one of those things that came with letting her go. Without thinking, he reached down and grasped Mary's hand.

Without saying a word, she understood. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Marshall felt slightly better, but he recognized the way that Jackson looked at Norah. It was the same way Marshall had looked at Mary for so many years. And while he struggled with the idea of Norah getting married one day, he knew that Jackson was a good kid. As long as they kept making mature decisions about their relationship, Marshall would be okay. He wouldn't be happy or thrilled, but he would be okay.

Suddenly Marshall stood up.

Mary looked at her husband. "You okay, Marshall?"

He nodded. "I'm fine." Then he looked at Jackson. "Do you mind stepping outside with me for a minute, Jackson?"

Jackson looked wary, but he gave Norah a kiss on the cheek, then followed Marshall out of the restaurant. He had always admired Norah's dad, and he knew that the bond Norah had with him was a very strong one. If he ever had kids, he hoped that he would be a good parent like Marshall.

Marshall turned to look at Jackson. "There's something I want to tell you, Jackson."

Fifteen minutes later, Marshall and Jackson came back into the restaurant. Marshall slid in beside Mary, while Jackson joined Norah and kissed her cheek.

Marshall watched them intently. No boy would ever be good enough for his little girl, but he knew that if she did marry Jackson, he would treat her like a princess.

And that was all that Marshall really needed to know.

_Some day some boy will come _

_And ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say yes to him unless I know_

_He's the half that makes you whole_

_He has a poet's soul_

_And the heart of a man's man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me, he won't be good enough_

When they got back home, Mary herded the three youngest of her children inside, while Marshall and Norah went into the backyard.

In the middle of the yard was a large oak tree. Marshall had built a clubhouse in it for Sam, and a swing hung from the lowest branch of the tree. The kids had spent countless hours climbing this tree, playing on the swing and in the clubhouse, and just being kids. Marshall wanted to give them as normal a childhood as possible, and with the oak tree, he had succeeded.

Norah walked around the old oak tree, looking up at it. "I used to think this tree went on forever."

Marshall chuckled. "You used to be afraid of it."

"I was not!"

"You were. But it didn't last long." He motioned to the swing. "Come here."

She looked at the swing oddly.

He smiled. "Humor your old man."

Finally she walked over and sat down in the swing. She remembered all the times he had pushed her on it, and suddenly she was five years old again as he gave her a little push and she went forward.

As he pushed her, he said, "You're turning into a beautiful and amazing young woman, Norah."

Her cheeks colored lightly. "Thanks, Dad."

He continued to push her. "But no matter how old you are, I'll always be here for you. I love you, baby."

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile. "I love you, too, Daddy."

He grinned, and though the future was coming fast, for the rest of the night, there was only the two of them and an old swing.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams, but always know the road _

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this old world_

_But to me, you know you'll always be _

_My little girl_

The End.

A/N: Hehe, I love Mary and Marshall. And I will not stop writing for them. In fact, my next story will hopefully be an injured Marshall story, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
